


Pieces of the Puzzle

by AConcordo



Series: Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConcordo/pseuds/AConcordo
Summary: “What. the. Hell?”  Doc mumbled, staring up at the wall before the cashier’s till.Two of the staff members were impaled and trapped against the wall.  Judging by the blood on the wall, there was also a third, but the fire department and folks from the coroner’s office must have already removed the body.





	Pieces of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> This is part four of the Wynonna Earp Collaboration Project! Please check out parts one, two, and three before reading this or you may be slightly confused.
> 
> Plot line prompts include: (1) characters being at the bank during a robbery and (2) superpowers.
> 
> Updates will be happening around Thursday/Sunday evening (PST and EST) or Friday/Monday morning (GMT)

**[Friday, 3:15pm, Purgatory Sheriff’s Department]**

 

He could feel the pull. The urge.  The agonizing, gut-wrenching ache from within. His hands shook as he tried to compose himself.  It had been too long since he had been separated from his brother.  This wasn’t at all what he had agreed to do when the two of them had signed up for the experiment. 

 

_ “C’mon, Charlie, it’s like, two hours of our time, and they’ll pay us  _ **_so_ ** _ much money, we wouldn’t have to worry about the hospital bills for mom anymore!”  _

 

If only it had been that simple.  If only it had only been two hours.  Charlie wish he could go back in time to change the past, but from he had been told, time travel was a very complex thing. 

 

Sighing deeply, Charlie leaned his head against the wall and stared out past the bars that kept him detained within the cell.  He could not believe how quickly time had flown.  How two hours of his time quickly morphed into two months and how that quickly morphed into heist after heist. 

 

It was silly of him to think that this was ever going to end. 

 

“Damn it, Charlie,” he cursed under his breath. “How did you not see this coming?”

 

His hand moved towards his chest, and he swore again as he remembered that he no longer had the necklace on anymore. He had slipped it off and stuck it into the purse of that girl -- what was her name? Oh yes,  _ Waverly _ . 

 

Charlie knew it was a risky move, but it was better to stash the necklace somewhere that was easily accessible as opposed to risking it falling into the wrong hands. He paused for a moment before laughing at the thought. 

 

_ Into the wrong hands.  _

 

As if the necklaces were in the right hands to begin with. Charlie would’ve made a run for it ages ago if he could have convinced his brother to leave with him.  Before things got even more complex. Before the stupid experiments gave them more abilities. But, now?  Now there was no way out. Or, at least, no easy way out.

 

“Can you tone down those thoughts of yours?  Some of us are trying to relax here.” A voice carried over from the cell opposite his.

 

Glancing up, Charlie scoffed at their so called  _ fearless leader _ .  More like jerkface not-a-leader. Charlie quickly cleared his thoughts to avoid having his mind read.  Ever since Tom and Ben had developed the ability to read minds, things have sucked for him and --

 

“How many times have I told you to  _ never _ . call. me. by. that. name?!” Tom -- no,  _ Alpha _ growled at him. 

 

The trigger happy leader had always hated his name.  He had grown up having to live with his father’s name, despite never knowing or meeting the man.  His mother had been  _ so _ in love with him, but the last thing that Tom Senior had wanted was to be in a loveless relationship.

 

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts once more.  He knew it was never a good idea to think poorly of Alpha.  Even when all of them had only one ability to begin with, Charlie never felt quite safe being around Alpha when they were back in Metropolis. 

 

“Ugh,” Charlie gasped.  The pull grew stronger.  He knew they had to get out of there.  Find Ben and Daniel.  They had a job to finish, which meant they couldn’t stay locked inside these cells all day.

 

“You feel it too, huh?”  Alpha asked with a smug look on his face. 

 

Charlie didn’t get a chance to respond as their conversation was interrupted.  The woman from earlier, Wynonna, had returned, except this time, she was there with the bearded man wearing the funny hat… Charlie paused for a moment to try and remember his name. Oh yes, Deputy Marshall Dolls had called him Doc. 

 

Canadians really had interesting names. Back in Metropolis, everyone seemed to stick to the classic, old school names. 

 

“You know, I really don’t get it.  If you’re going around robbing all these banks and stealing all this money, why wouldn’t you invest in something that looked nicer than these gaudy green emerald necklaces?”  

 

“Wynonna,” Doc cut in, shaking his head gently.

 

“You best listen to this Henry fella here.” Alpha stood, gesturing towards Doc, whose hand quickly moved towards his holster.

 

“Now, where in tarnation did you learn of that name?” 

 

The gun was in Doc’s hand now, and the man had raised it towards Alpha.  Doc was certain that at no point in the last hour or so, did Wynonna refer to him as Henry.  Which begged the question: how did Alpha know of it?

 

The leader of the bank heist laughed.  

 

“Well, well, well.  This is an interesting twist.  I wasn’t expecting an audience, but now that you’re here…”

 

Alpha looked past Doc and Wynonna, towards Charlie.  

 

“Is this supposed to be storytime? Should I grab myself a chair?”  Wynonna asked, interrupting the conversation between Alpha and Doc.  

 

Doc sneered at Alpha before holstering his gun and pulling a cigar from out of his jacket.  He glanced at Wynonna, who seemed to turn a blind eye to the man.  Grabbing a lighter out, Doc lit his cigar, all the while staring Alpha down.

 

Alpha stared back, but not necessary at Doc.

 

Tick.  Tock.  Tick.  Tock.

 

Charlie knew without being told what he had to do.  Ever since they had been arrested, he had been planning, assessing, counting carefully.  He could sense the energy that grew within him.  The urge and pull were only getting stronger. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths, he prepared himself.

 

**[Friday, 4:02pm, Town next to Purgatory]**

 

The cars screeched to a stop in the parking lot, and Wynonna barely gave Doc a chance to unbuckle his seatbelt before she ran out of the car and tried to lock her car.  Ignoring the annoying beeping warning, Doc pushed the button that Waverly taught him to push in order to manually lock the car.  He didn’t care how fast these things went, nothing beat having a horse.

 

Nicole and Waverly got out of the deputy’s car, followed shortly by Dolls.  The four of them made their way towards the bank, where they found Wynonna, standing, frozen, speechless. 

 

“What. the. Hell?”  Doc mumbled, staring up at the wall before the cashier’s till. 

 

Two of the staff members were impaled and trapped against the wall.  Judging by the blood on the wall, there was also a third, but the fire department and folks from the coroner’s office must have already removed the body.  

 

“How did this even happen?”  Nicole asked, surveying the bank and trying to assess the situation.

 

“Witnesses report that the two men seemed to have certain… abilities.”  Dolls began, walking up towards the counter.  “They said that one of them knew what everyone was thinking and that was how he was able to get the bank safe unlocked relatively quickly.” 

 

Wynonna followed in Doll’s footsteps, and went one step further, hopping up onto the counter and swinging herself onto the other side.

 

“They said the other one was really unhinged.  Went crazy and started attacking people.  This town’s sheriff’s department is passing this case onto us.  They think the witnesses experienced too much shock and that’s why they saw these… unexplainable things. Either way, they don’t want to have to deal with it.”

 

“More fun for us,” Wynonna groaned.

 

“Wynonna, make sure you’re not touching anything without wearing gloves first.”  Waverly warned, noticing how the Earp heir was squatting down and taking a look at the shattered glass and collection of deposit boxes that were laying on the ground. 

 

The last thing they needed was another experience with Mictian. 

 

“Believe me, baby girl, I know.” Wynonna responded, taking a step back and sticking both her hands into her jacket pocket.  A frown came over her face, before she pulled one of her hands out. 

 

Nicole suddenly felt a moment of deja vu, as though she was back in the station again with Wynonna, except this time, it wasn’t a knife that had been pulled out.

 

“Where did you get that necklace?”  The redhead asked, walking through the swinging door towards Wynonna, ignoring the “staff only” sign that was taped on it. 

 

“Took it off that weirdo Alpha guy.  I told him it was for evidence and then stuck it in my pocket.  We got into an argument after that so Dolls pulled me aside and well… I must have forgotten to take it out.”  Wynonna stared at the green necklace and frowned.  Nothing was making any sense.

 

“Are you sure you should be handling that without any gloves on or--”

 

Waverly’s concerns were brushed off as Wynonna suddenly tossed the necklace towards Nicole, who caught it immediately without question.

 

“There’s another one here.”

 

Doc and Waverly made their way behind the counter just in time to see Wynonna pull out Peacemaker and use the barrel of the gun to move away the glass that surrounded yet another green necklace.

 

“That looks like… but, it can’t be…” Dolls suddenly said, squatting down next to Wynonna to stare at the necklace.

 

“You recognize this?”  Wynonna asked, gesturing towards the emerald green piece of jewelry.

 

“I’ve read cases about this.  I would need to run some tests to be sure if this is what I think it is.”  Dolls stood up, pulling his cell phone out.  “I need to make some calls.  This might be out of our jurisdiction.”

 

“Wait, did I just hear him say what I think he said?” A look of disbelief and shock came over Officer Haught’s face.  Never before had she heard Dolls admit that Black Badge wasn’t the be all and end all. 

 

Dolls moved away from the party and began to punch numbers into his phone.  

 

A strange calm fell over the group, one that Nicole was not expecting to experience, considering the fact that there were two dead people stuck up on the wall still. 

 

“Oh, how I miss the good old days, when people just shot each other in the back and slit each other’s throats,” Doc mumbled, shaking his head and peering up at the two unfortunate individuals who had been murdered during the bank heist.

 

“Makes me kinda wish I had shot that Alpha guy when I had the chance.”  Wynonna growled before she jumped suddenly.

 

As impossible as it was, the glass surrounding the necklace seemed to shatter even further, grinding themselves into a fine dust.  Waverly and Nicole had both brought their hands up to their ears in hopes of stopping the piercing sound.  

 

It went as fast as it came.

 

Doc had pulled his gun out immediately, turning around to quickly scan their surroundings.  Similarly, Nicole had un-holstered her gun as well; the Deputy Sheriff had the foresight to bring his firearm this time.  After the day she had, Nicole was not taking anymore chances.

 

“What… was… that?”  Waverly asked, taking a few steps closer towards Wynonna.

 

Nicole’s free arm shot out in front of the youngest Earp, warning her to stay back.  Out of everyone there, Waverly was the only one who was unarmed.  

 

_ “A shotgun really isn’t the most inconspicuous thing.”  _

 

Waverly had been meaning to get another gun to start carrying around, but things kept coming up.

 

“I’m not sure.” 

 

Waverly blinked.  She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn’t noticed her sister reaching down to pick up the necklace.

 

“Wynonna!”

 

“It’s okay, Doc,” Waverly interrupted him.  She blinked again and stared at her sister in confusion.  For some strange reason, she  _ knew _ that the necklaces weren’t dangerous.  

 

“Waves, everything alright?”  Nicole asked with a look of concern on her face.

 

“Yeah, it is.  Or at least, it will be.”  

 

Waverly suddenly felt the urge to look inside her purse.  Reaching in, her fingers felt the cool metal and rock.  She pulled another emerald green necklace out.

 

“Should we start a band now?”  Wynonna held up her necklace, all the while looking back and forth between Nicole and Waverly.

 

The youngest Earp was confused.  Very, very confused. 

 

“Damn it, Lane!  This is an emergency!  I need to talk to Director Henshaw, I know that, but, what?  Did she just hang up on me?” 

 

Dolls clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.  He was a Deputy Marshall.  Things were going to be okay.

 

Somehow.

 

“We’re on our own with this.”  Dolls scowled, “My contact appears to be preoccupied with some sort of national emergency.  We won’t be hearing back from them until they’re done dealing with whatever it is they’re facing.”

 

“Great.  So what now?”  Doc asked.

 

“We go to the Big City.” 


End file.
